23 Heures 17
by anotherlife93
Summary: Une seconde peut tout faire basculer. Lexa l'a appris à ses dépends malheureusement. Mais est-ce qu'un événement tragique pourra finir par lui apporter le bonheur et la sérénité qu'elle avait recherché toute sa vie? Ou est-ce que ses démons la retrouveront même à l'autre bout du pays? Entre deuil, nouvelle identité, amour et trahison, elle devra apprendre à revivre.
1. Chapter 1

Perdue.

Voilà ce que je ressentais à ce moment précis. Je me sentais perdue. Face à cette équipe de 5 officiers en habits de civil m'expliquant tant de chose que jamais je n'arriverai à retenir. Je ne comprenais mot. La fatigue, la peur, la tristesse avaient eu raison de moi. Tellement d'émotions et pourtant si peu de choses s'exprimaient sur mon visage.

Il était environ 6 heures du matin, je n'avais pas dormis depuis… 36-40 heures environs, je ne comptais plus. La seule chose que je savais encore était que ma vie était devenue vide de sens. La douleur qui se dégageait de ma poitrine ne s'estompait pas, au contraire elle grandissait de minutes en minutes.

Les cernes sur mon visage étaient devenue des gouffres montrant à qui me regardait la détresse de mon état. La pâleur de ma peau ainsi que le terne de mes yeux ne faisaient office que de confirmation.

Etait-il encore possible pour moi de réfléchir? Je n'en était pas sûre. Pas même les choses évidentes ne coulaient de source tel que mon nom, mon âge, mon adresse. Tout s'effaçaient peu à peu. Les optimistes auraient dit tant mieux: des risques en moins de faire un faux pas. Oui les optimistes auraient trouvés du bon…

…. Je ne suis pas une personne optimiste.

\- Lexa?

Cette voix rauque me tira de mon monologue interne. Je relevais la tête faiblement et vit les cinq officiers me regarder fixement.

Depuis combien de temps me regardaient-ils? Sûrement assez pour comprendre que je n'écoutais mot de leurs explications.

Je sursautai alors lorsqu'une main se déposa sur mon épaule. Une main pourtant chaude et aimante qui ne voulait que m'apporter un peu de chaleur humaine. Mais mon corps ne ressentit pas cela. Au contraire, il ressentit un membre potelé encercler mon épaule devenue frêle.

Mon interlocuteur comprenant son erreur se recula de quelques centimètres et leva sa main en l'air en signe d'excuse.

\- Excuse-moi. Me dit-il sincèrement. Je ne voulais pas te faire peur.

Peur? Etait-il sérieux? Après tout ce temps? Toutes ces épreuves? Toutes ces personnes perdues? Tous ces conflits? Pensait-il vraiment que je pouvais ressentir de la peur. Il y a encore 2 jours de cela cette remarque m'aurait faire rire. Mais plus aujourd'hui.

Je ne répondis pas. Il repris alors après quelques secondes de silence.

\- Lexa je sais que ce que tu traverses est terriblement dur et tu nous as vraiment aidé, grâce à toi les damons ne séviront plus je te le promets. Maintenant il faut que tu nous laisses t'aider à notre tour. On veut vraiment te protéger et Anya est une agent plus que qualifiée tu peux me croire. Mais pour qu'elle puisse te sortir de tout ça il faut absolument que tu collabores avec nous.

\- Marcus, arrête avec ta psychologie à deux balles.

Une femme aux mèches blondes, à l'allure rebelle et au maquillage bien trop appuyé venait de le couper. Son ton glacial m'interpella, alors que je n'avais connu que douceur et miel depuis deux jours, c'était la première fois que quelqu'un me reparlait ainsi.

\- Anya… Essaya-t-il

\- Non je prends le relais. Coupa-t-elle. Ecoute la rockeuse tu as deux solutions: soit tu y mets du tiens et on te sort de ta galère, soit tu restes muette comme une tombe, pardon pour la métaphore, et on te retrouve décapitée dans une ruelle dans disons cinq jours. A toi de voir. Mais moi je ne perdrai pas mon temps, chaque seconde passée ici à L.A est une seconde d'insécurité.

Il est vrai que ces deux propositions laissaient à réfléchir. Après tout pourquoi se battre? Les Damons étaient dissout et cela grâce à mon témoignage. Mais j'avais payé le prix fort et à présent que me restait-il? Rien. Pas une seule raison de continuer, de rester encore sur cette terre.

C'est à cet instant que je compris. Je n'étais pas perdue non. je n'étais absolument pas perdue. J'étais vide, que cela soit dans ma tête ou dans mon coeur. Il n'y avait plus rien.

Je ne valais rien.

\- Lexa laisse nous t'aider repris encore Marcus avec son refrain interminable alors qu'Anya soupirait. Je te connais depuis combien de temps? Cinq, six ans?

\- 7 soupirais-je. sept ans.

\- 14 ans et déjà un vol à main armée. Rit-il doucement. Mais tu sais ce que j'ai vu ce soir là alors que tu rentrais à peine dans l'adolescence et que tu étais assises à l'arrière de ma voiture de police?

Je mimais la négation d'un signe de tête.

\- J'ai vu du sang froid, une rage de vaincre incroyable et une envie de pouvoir insoutenable pour toi. La fille qui était sur la banquette arrière de ma mustang rêvait de conquête, de ne manquer de rien, elle transpirait la sûreté et l'envie de protéger ses proches.

\- Quels proches? demandai-je le regard dans le vague.

\- Tu sais Lexa, ce n'est pas parce qu'ils ne sont plus là physiquement que tu dois dire adieux à qui tu es.

\- Ne me sors pas tes conneries de « ils sont toujours avec toi. »

\- Je ne le dis pas. Mais crois-tu réellement qu'ils aimeraient te voir si faible? Sans envie de conquête?

Encore une fois, je me tus. Et encore une fois Anya intervint.

\- Crois-tu que Costia…

\- Ne prononce pas son nom! Criais-je en tapant du poing sur la table.

\- Ok ok pitbull. Au moins t'as pas perdu ta rage.

Un silence s'installa, seul le bourdonnement d'une télé en veille se faisait entendre paisiblement. Anya se rassit en face de moi et bidouilla son téléphone d'un air blasé tandis que Marcus faisait les cents pas. Pour les autres officiers c'était la même chose personne n'osait parler ou personne ne savait quoi dire.

Les mots de Marcus me revenaient sans cesse en tête. Il est vrai que j'avais toujours été une battante, j'aimais l'affrontement, j'aimais la bagarre, j'aimais me battre pour mes idées parfois idéalistes mais je ne laissais jamais rien au hasard. J'était maître de ma propre vie et je faisais ce que je voulais quand je le désirais. Et rien ni personne ne pouvait m'en empêcher. Certes je n'avais pas toujours pris les bonnes décisions et certaines m'avaient values de m'empêtrer dans de sérieux ennuis mais j'allais toujours au bout des choses que cela soit une bonne idée ou non. Je ne revenais jamais sur mes décisions.

Et je pense, du moins j'ose espérer que c'était cela qui lui plaisait. Qu'elle aimait cette partie de moi qui ne reculait devant rien. Que dirait-elle alors? La Lexa du passé n'aurait pas tergiverser des heures, elle aurait pris une décisions de sang froid. Je devais essayer, après tout j'étais encore cette Lexa non? Au moins pendant quelques heures.

Doucement je pris le document qui était posé devant moi et l'inspectai: une photo de moi trônait en haut de la page, ils l'avaient prise dans l'après-midi après que j'eus fait ma déposition. Ma tête avait beau faire peur, cette photo allait m'accompagner dans mon futur et il était trop tard pour changer.

Je lu alors les quelques informations reposant sur le bout de papier. Une nouvelle date d'anniversaire - Adieu le 9 juillet 1997, bonjour le 17 mars 1994. Une nouvelle origine - australienne… comme si mon teint pouvait y convenir… je n'aurai qu'à dire que je n'ai vécu là bas que durant les premiers mois de ma vie. Des traces d'études que je n'avais pas réalisées, un diplôme de lycée que je n'avais pourtant jamais obtenu et un nouveau… quoi?

\- Sophie? Dis-je d'un air choqué. Vous voulez sérieusement que je m'appelle Sophie?

\- La revoilà! S'exclama Marcus visiblement heureux de ma réaction.

\- Quoi Pitbull? Un problème avec ton nouveau nom?

\- Vous pensez que j'ai une tête à m'appeler Sophie? Je n'ai pas une tête à m'appeler Sophie. Il est hors de question que je m'appelle comme ça!

\- Normalement les personnes rejoignant le programme ont la possibilité de choisir leur nouveau prénom. M'expliqua l'un des agent. Mais comme vous ne nous répondiez pas nous avons pris la décision par nous même. Mais nous pouvons très bien modifier les informations que vous désirez changer.

\- Faites donc. Dis-je en serrant les dents.

Mon tempérament de feux montrait le bout de son nez et visiblement il avait fait peur à mon interlocuteur qui se dépêcha d'ouvrir le fichier sur son ordinateur.

\- Moi je le trouvais pas mal ce prénom. Il était doux, chantant comme toi non?

J'avais l'impression qu'Anya se fichait de moi et jamais, au grand jamais personne ne se moquait de moi. Personne n'osait, je n'étais pas un agneau et elle ne devais vraiment pas savoir à qui elle avait à faire.

Marcus lui murmura quelque chose et elle garda un petit sourire pincé en se rasseyant sur sa chaise.

\- Avez vous un prénom en tête? Me demanda l'agent à l'ordinateur. La plupart des gens ne changent que quelque lettres, ou gardent le radical de leur prénom. C'est plus simple et cela rend la transition plus facile. Je pourrais très bien vous proposer Alexandra ou Alexandria. Vous pourriez ainsi garder Lexa en diminutif pour vos proches.

\- Je ne suis pas comme la plupart des gens. Et quitte à dire au revoir à ma vie autant tirer un vrai trait dessus.

\- Bien… un prénom vous vient-il en tête?

Je réfléchis. Il y en avait bien un, mais je n'étais pas sûre. Etais-ce le bon choix? N'allait-il pas me rappeler tous les jours ma vie d'avant. N'allait-il pas me renvoyer à une histoire qui n'existerait jamais ?

\- Ta mère s'appelait Hanna non? Intervint Marcus. C'est un très joli prénom et tu le porterais très bien.

\- Le nom de ma mère lui appartient. Je ne l'usurperais pas, et je ne porterai pas le prénom de mes proches décédés.

\- Ecoute ma jolie, ça fait 14 heures que je suis là et je commence à avoir une faim de loup. Les burgers ça va un moment mais la je rêve d'une bonne omelette baveuse avec du bacon. Donc plus vite on aura réglé tes papiers plus vite on sera en route pour ta nouvelle adresse et je pourrai m'arrêter en chemin chez Bob's pour me prendre sa spécialité avec supplément de bacon bien grillé comme je l'aime. Alors maintenant tu nous trouves un prénom on fini tes cartes d'identités et on s'en va.

Marcus s'approcha de mon oreille.

\- Commence à t'habituer, c'est son état naturel et tu vas être amenée à la voir énormément. En tout cas jusqu'à ce que l'équipe qui s'occupe de toi change ou qu'elle soit mutée sur un autre cas.

Me voilà en veine. Une force suprême devait sûrement se jouer de moi. Elle devait même être morte de rire à l'heure qu'il était. Comme si mon malheur n'était pas assez gros j'allais me retrouver coincée avec cette pseudo agent comique bien à l'aise pour son âge. Je valais si peu aux yeux de la police? Ils ne me donnaient qu'une petite rigolote sans expérience pour me guider et me protéger? Je n'allais pas faire long feu j'en étais persuadée. D'ici moins d'un an les sbires saoulés par l'envie de revanche des Damons n'allaient faire qu'une bouchée de ma vie.

Pour le peu de temps qui allait me rester autant choisir le nom qui me tenait à coeur.

\- Alycia. Je veux que mon nom soit Alycia.

\- De tous les prénoms c'est celui là que tu veux? Me demanda Anya.

\- Oui Alycia Wood.

J'entendis alors l'imprimante se mettre en marche et sortir les une après les autres les feuilles de ma nouvelle identité.

 _Alicia Wood, née le 17 mars 1994 à Redfern (Australie)._

 _Père: Frédéric Wood, né le 3 juin 1965. Mort le 9 mai 2015_

 _mère: Georgina Wood, née Brown, le 8 avril 1967. Mort le 14 juillet 2010_

 _Pas frère ou se soeur connus_

 _Reste de la famille vivant en Australie_


	2. Chapter 2

La ville Brunswick dans le Maine était un endroit calme et reposant. Connue en tant que relai portuaire elle était réputée pour son homard qui faisait fureur. Cette ville de pêcheurs ne comptait pas énormément d'habitants ce qui la rendait familiale.

De longs quais bordaient le port et étaient illuminés de nombreuses guirlandes durant la nuits, rendant la vue romantique et paisible. La ville, entretenue à merveille donnaient envie à n'importe qui de s'y installer. Encore fallait il réussir à passer par là, car éloignée de tout grands axes principal, Brunswick n'était que très peu visitée.

Voilà la raison pour laquelle le WITSEC (protection fédéral des témoins) avait décidé de m'y envoyer avec Anya il y a cinq mois. M'y intégrer avait été dur, je ne l'étais d'ailleurs toujours pas entièrement. Lorsque ma nouvelle ville m'avait été présentée je me sentis mal. Moi qui avais connu le soleil tropical de Los Angeles depuis toujours, qui n'avait jamais connu la neige, qui n'avait même jamais porté d'écharpe ou de gants, on m'envoyait à moins de 250 km de la frontière canadienne.

Il faut avouer que lors de ma sortie du taxi qui nous avait emmenées du terminal réservé aux avions privé de Brunswick jusqu'au centre de la ville, un sentiment de calme et pour la première fois de ma vie, de sécurité s'était emparé de moi. Nous étions en plein mois de juillet, le temps était clément même s'il ne dépassait pas les 12 degrés, un beau soleil nous disait bonjour dans le ciel dégagé comme pour me souhaiter la bienvenue.

Anya avait directement mis ses lunettes de soleil comme une star de cinéma. Elle paya le taxi et s'empara de nos deux sacs de voyage. Le WITSEC nous avait donné le strict minimum, juste de quoi passer quelques jours avant de devoir faire du shopping.

Je regardais autour de moi, l'appartement que j'allais apparemment occuper faisait face au port. Pas de vis à vis devant moi, juste ce qui semblait être un cabanon de location de bateau. Sur la gauche se tenait une caserne de pompiers… n'auraient-ils pas pu me trouver un logement plus calme? A l'époque ou j'arrivai ici je ne savais pas encore la rareté des interventions à pleine sirène. Attenant sur la droite un magasin d'articles de pèche dont les horaires indiquaient que le magasin fermait un jour sur deux. Pas de quoi être dérangée.

\- On y va pitbull? Me demanda Anya.

Ma protectrice et moi n'avions pas beaucoup parlé durant notre voyage. Elle avait quelque peu essayé dans l'avion en s'empiffrant de cacahouète, décidément cette femme ne faisait que manger. Je n'avais répondu que par des phrases courtes sans m'attarder, je ne voulais pas vraiment nouer de lien, surtout avec elle. Une mi-barbie mi-action man ça ne me convenait pas surtout au vu de la peine que j'avais à la cerner.

Je la suivis à l'intérieur du petit immeuble très bien entretenu. Des plantes trônaient même dans le couloir. Dans le hall d'entrée seul 4 boîtes aux lettres étaient installées, je n'aurais donc pas beaucoup de voisins.

Je vis alors les différents noms, Anya avait le sien et je découvrais alors pour la première fois son nom de famille: Kamden. Une question me vint alors en tête: était-ce son vrai nom ou profitait-elle également d'une nouvelle identité? Il me faudrait lui poser la question à l'occasion. Ma boîte aux lettres était à ses côtés et pour la première fois je vis mon nouveau nom Alycia Wood, ce nom ne sonnait pas encore juste à mes oreilles mais je devrais bien m'y faire.

Nous montâmes alors au troisième et dernier étage, Anya allait vivre au deuxième et elle me montra sa porte de son doigt pendant notre montée. Arrivées en haut, elle me tandis une clé.

\- A toi l'honneur.

Peu sûr de moi, je déverrouillais la porte et entrais. Une pièce à vivre lumineuse m'accueillit. Elle était déjà meublée et même quelques photos fictives d'une famille n'existant pas s'affichaient sur les murs.

L'appartement n'était pas bien grand mais serait tout à fait suffisant. une verrière séparait la partie cuisine du salon, j'y pénétrai doucement. Tout le matériel électroménager était installé, une petite table ronde était dressée et un bouquet de fleur y était même déposé.

Je découvris ensuite la pièce un vivre. Elle était peinte d'un jaune clair et trois grandes fenêtres longeaient le mur face au port. Un canapé en cuir deux places faisait face à la télé écran plat et une haute bibliothèque me décrocha un sourire, moi qui adorait me plonger dans un bouquin lorsque la nuit tombait.

je me rendis dans la pièce sur la gauche à coté de la cuisine et vis alors ma chambre. Petite certes, mais le lit semblait confortable. Il serait de toute façon meilleur que mon pauvre matelas à même le sol qui m'avait suivit durant des années. Une petite penderie y était même installée.

La salle de bain se trouvait à l'opposé de la chambre et comprenait une douche étroite au carrelage vert pomme qui m'aiderait sûrement à me réveiller le matin au vu du peps qu'il dégageait. Il en donnait d'ailleurs presque mal aux yeux. Un simple lavabo et des toilettes comblaient l'espace.

En somme l'appartement était simple, d'un espace restreint mais comportait tout le confort nécessaire. Il était mieux que tout ce que j'avais pu voir à L.A et jamais je n'aurais pu imaginer vivre dans un endroit si lumineux et accueillant.

Je retournais dans la pièce à vivre et vis Anya scruter par la fenêtre, elle ne semblait pas être inquiète, simplement concentrée. La fatigue me guida sur le canapé brun et je m'affalais dans un long soupir. Je m'aperçus alors une feuille sur la table basse en verre. Plusieurs choses étaient surlignées en jaune fluo. Je m'en emparais donc et découvris une liste de poste à pourvoir. Ma surveillante s'était installée à côté de moi, jambes écartées et bras de part et d'autre du dossier de la banquette.

\- C'est une liste de boulots qui pourraient t'intéresser. Le bureau donne toujours un revenu minimum le temps que tu trouves tes marques, mais c'est bien que tu t'y mettes au plus vite. Surtout dans une si petite ville, les postes ne cours pas les rues.

\- J'ai aucune formation. Dis-je en lisant les différents travaux.

\- Lexa n'a aucune formations. Mais si tu avais lu ton dossier tu saurais que Alycia est allée au lycée, qu'elle a eu son bac, et qu'elle a abandonné l'université pour aider son père dans le garage familial au décès de son grand père.

\- La mécanique?

\- Ne me dis pas que tu ne t'y connais pas. Marcus m'a dis que tu étais une pro en bidouillage.

\- Il y a une différence entre réparer la mustang d'un flic pour arrondir mes fins de mois et tenir un garage.

\- Le programme prévoit de t'offrir les cours de ton choix afin de te former. Tu peux vraiment repartir de zéro. C'est ça l'avantage. A toi de voir la vie que tu as envie de mener.

\- Donc si je me décide à contacter cette Raven Reyes pour travailler dans son garage et que je suis engagée, j'aurai le droit à une vrai formation de garagiste?

\- Exactement, un de nos agent sera ta personne de référence et lui confirmera si elle l'appelle que tu as bien une formation en mécanique et que tu seras la plus apte pour se poste. Il ne te resteras plus qu'à faire tes preuves et à suivre tes cours du soir.

\- Et lorsqu'elle remarquera qu'à part du bidouillage je n'y connais strictement rien?

\- Je crois que tu te sous-estime. Essaye si c'est quelque chose que tu penses aimer faire. Tu n'as rien à perdre non?

Et c'est ce que je fis. Il y a cinq mois. Je contactais Raven Reyes propriétaire du Brunswick garage. Je m'attendais à rencontrer une veille femme, garçon manqué, la coupe en brosse et une chemise à carreaux en guise de vêtement de travail. Je n'eu raison que sur l'habillement.

Raven était une femme de 27 ans, typée latine. Elle semblait prendre soin d'elle et avait un sacré tempérament. Elle me reçu simplement, comme une amie et non comme une patronne. Me tutoyant dès la première poignée de main. Son garage était bien tenu, aussi propre qu'il était possible. Il était à l'opposé des atelier miteux que j'avais toujours connus.

Bien qu'exigeante elle me donna ma chance tout de suite, sans me poser trop de questions sur ma vie passée. Elle fit confiance à mon faux CV et m'engagea pour le lendemain.

J'avoue m'être bien adaptée, je me sentais à l'aise et dans mon élément. Je connaissais étonnamment beaucoup de techniques, évidemment j'avais beaucoup à apprendre et la combinaison entre les conseils de Raven et mon cours du soirs portaient leurs fruits. Il faut dire que je m'étais renfermée dans mon travail et mon perfectionnement. Cela m'empêchait de penser à autre chose, à ma vie d'avant. Je ne réfléchissais qu'aux moteurs, aux pneus et autres bougies. Je sortais peu, voir pas du tout. Seuls mes promenades sur les quais ou dans le parc étaient mes bouffées d'oxygène quotidienne.

Des connaissances? Je n'en avait fait aucune. Raven était ma patronne et malgré sa gentillesse nos rapports ne restaient que professionnels. Nous ne parlions pas de nos vies, ni de nos passions, uniquement de voitures et de motos. Il n'y avait donc qu'Anya que j'apprenais petit bout par petit bout à connaître. Je la voyais plusieurs fois par semaine. Au début uniquement pour débriefer et de plus en plus pour simplement passer du temps ensemble. Nous ne parlions pas énormément, souvent nos soirées étaient rythmées par un repas mangé sur le pouce et plusieurs parties de jeux vidéo. Mais cela nous permettait de décompresser et d'être réellement nous même.

J'en avais appris un peu plus sur Anya, de son vrai nom Sierra. Elle avait rejoint le programme WITSEC il y 3 ans. Au début comme simple conseillère, elle créait de nouvelles identités et s'occupait du suivit des personnes protégées. Et lorsque mon cas arriva sur la table, elle se proposa d'office pour m'accompagner dans mon changement de vie. Je ne savais guère pourquoi elle avait autant voulu changer elle aussi de voie, je savais simplement que sa vie d'avant n'avait plus aucune importance pour elle.

Nous étions donc début décembre. Une bonne couche de neige recouvrait la ville de son manteau blanc. Les rues, les maisons, les shops étaient tous décorés en grandes pompes. On entendait même dans les hauts parleur installé des chants de Noël à longueur de journée. Les habitants semblaient tous investi à créer un univers magique pour cette période de fête.

Il était six heures trente lorsqu'une alarme me tira du sommeil. Déjà l'heure de se réveiller et une nouvelle semaine commençait. A peine l'alarme éteinte qu'une grosse boule de poile noire me sauta sur le ventre. Je sentis alors ma joue s'humidifier sous les assauts d'une langue baveuse. D'un grognement, j'ouvris un oeil et regardai Sky mon berger allemand. Il m'avais suivi un soir alors que je rentrais du travail. C'était il y a un mois. Il ne m'avait pas paru apeuré, ni sous-alimenté. Il était tard, j'avais travaillé sur une BMW qui me jouait des tour et je n'avais pas voulu quitté le garage avant de trouver la source du problème. Il devait être 23heures 30 lorsque je m'étais mise en route et ce petit gars était sorti de nul part me suivant jusqu'à chez moi gaiement. Il devait être à peine sevré et avait encore une oreille qui ne tenait pas droite. Au vu de l'heure je lui permis de monter et lui offris de quoi boire et manger. Au petit matin je me mis à la recherche de son propriétaire et je le trouvai en fin de journée. Un fermier de la ville qui l'avait emmené au port avec sa fratrie afin de l'habituer à la foule.

Au vu du comportement de son chiot et après un café pris ensemble, Monsieur Bradley me proposa de garder mon nouveau compagnon. Il ne me demanda rien, pas un centime, juste ma promesse de bien traiter Sky et de lui donner des nouvelles aussi souvent que possible.

Ainsi me retrouvais-je propriétaire d'un magnifique berger allemand noir au regard malicieux qui ne me quittait jamais au grand désespoir de Raven qui avait dû s'habituer à avoir un chien dans son atelier.

Après quelques câlins matinaux, je me levais et frissonnais. Malgré ces cinq mois je ne m'habituais pas à la température glaciale. Même chauffé mon appartement ne dépassait pas les 20 degrés, son positionnement face au port m'apportait le vent frais du matin et la mauvaise qualité des fenêtres laissaient passer l'air, rafraîchissant ainsi tout mon habitat.

En titubant je me rendis dans la salle de bain flashie et allumais la lumière, Sky toujours sur mes talons.

Mon rituel matinal commença et je me préparais doucement, enfilant un jeans, un t-shirt et pull noir cintré. Après avoir brossé mes dents et mes cheveux que j'attachais en une queue de cheval mal réalisée j'ouvris le tiroir d'un de mes placard et regardais longuement sa photos. Le temps l'avait ternie malheureusement mais sa beauté ne changeait pas. Mon coeur se serra, comme chaque matin et je reposait délicatement mon trésors à sa place, recouvert d'une boite de mouchoir afin que personne ne le trouve.

Un nouveau soupir, et je quittais la pièce pour me rendre dans la cuisine. Sur une chaise, je trouvai ma veste, cadeau de Marcus que j'avais reçu par la poste début octobre. Un manteau de ski gris de marque que je n'aurai jamais pu m'offrir. Un mot l'accompagnait « je suis sûr qu'elle te seras utile, Marcus ». En effet j'étais heureuse de la posséder au vu du temps qui s'offrait à moi.

Après l'avoir enfilée, je pris d'une main la laisse de Sky et d'une autre une pomme que je mangerai en route. Sky m'attendait déjà devant la porte, habitué à notre rituel.

Nous partîmes tranquillement, le soleil n'était pas encore levé et presque personne n'était encore sorti. Je passai devant le magasin de pèche éteint bien évidemment et commençai à longer la rue principale de Brunswick. Le café-bar ouvrait juste et la tenancière, une quinquagénaire souriante me fit un signe de la main. Je la croisais tous les matins depuis l'adoption de Sky. Nous n'avions jamais échangé un mot mais nous nous saluions constamment. Après le café se dressait le magasin peinture. Il était un peu vétuste et la vitrine peut être trop chargée mais colorée et accueillante. Comme à mon habitude je m'arrêtais quelques secondes pour admirer les quelques toiles à l'intérieur de la boutique. Elles n'étaient pas souvent renouvelées mais j'aimais les regarder. Je me disais toujours qu'une fois je devrais y entrer pour y découvrir tous les recoins de la boutique.

Sky tira sur sa laisse, s'impatientant de continuer sa promenade. Je me remis alors en marche et longeais pendant quelques minutes le quais passant devant le magasin d'alimentation, le restaurant spécialisé dans les homards, les quelques immeubles pas plus haut que trois étages. Je tournais finalement au bout de la rue et me rendais dans le parc. Les chemins étaient dégagés mais l'herbe était recouverte de neige. Il en était encore tombé cette nuit, sûrement deux ou trois centimètres de plus.

Je détachai Sky et il s'empressa d'aller jouer. Il courrait, dévalait et glissait sur la poudreuse. Je le regardai un sourire aux lèvres et imaginais ce qu'elle pourrait penser de cette scène. Elle aurait certainement adoré, ou pesté à cause du froid.

Mon chiot me sorti de ma rêverie, je le vis courir à tout allure, il ne faisait jamais cela. Je la remarquais alors, une jeune femme emmitouflée dans une immense écharpe tricotée de laine violette. Un bonnet de la même couleur couvrait ses cheveux et la moitié de son visage, seul ses yeux étaient visibles. Sa longue veste crème finissait ce costume contre le froid. Sky accourait tellement vite contre elle. J'avais beau l'appeler, lui dire stop rien n'y faisait il continuait sa course folle.

J'entendis alors un petit cris de surprise haut perché. Sky avait atteint sa cible: la pauvre femme au manteau claire. De ses pattes trempées il en avait maculé le bas et continuait de le gratter afin de quémander des caresses.

Je ne pouvais voir son expression et en arrivant près de la victime je m'attendais à être incendiée.

\- Sky bon sang! Dis-je d'une voix sévère qui lui fit baisser les oreilles. Je suis vraiment désolée continuais-je en regardant la femme. Il m'écoute normalement, vraiment je suis navrée. Oh non dans quel état il a mis votre manteau.

Elle avait un regard doux, la colère ne semblait pas être là et lorsqu'elle baissa l'écharpe de son visage je pus apercevoir un sourire amical.

\- Ce n'est rien! Me dit-elle. Il est adorable et un vêtement ça se lave ne vous en faites pas.

Elle se baissa afin de lui faire une caresse sur la tête et les oreilles du malicieux se redressèrent.

\- Tu es beau toi. Quel est ton petit nom?

Elle regarda sa médaille et répéta son nom tout bas.

\- Très joli, il est jeune non?

\- Oui, seulement quatre mois. Mais avec un caractère bien à lui!

\- Je ne vous ai jamais croisés, vous êtes nouveaux en ville?

\- Depuis le mois de juillet pour moi, Sky est un natif d'ici pour sa part. On se promène tout les jours dans le parc pourtant.

\- Je suis plutôt du soir c'est pour cela qu'on ne s'est pas croisé certainement. J'ai été tiré du lit par une insomnie alors je me suis dit que l'air frais me ferait du bien. Et j'ai bien fait, croiser une si jolie bouille vous réconforte d'une mauvaise nuit!

\- A qui le dites vous! Commentais-je.

\- Je ne me suis même pas présentée. Dit-elle confuse. Clarke Griffin.

\- L… Alycia Wood, Enchantée.

Joli Lexa, une rencontre, une gaffe!

\- Enchantée également Lalycia!

Son regard rieur m'indiqua qu'elle se moquait de ma faute de langage. Je voulu continuer la conversation mais son téléphone me coupa. Avec un air désolé elle décrocha et son interlocuteur n'était apparemment pas joyeux. Elle lui expliquait qu'elle n'avait pas le temps de parler et que l'envie lui manquait de toute manière. Après un court silence elle chuchota qu'elle n'avait plus rien à dire et que son interlocuteur devait tourner la page.

Un ex encore pressant je me dis. Elle avait en tout cas un air agacé et raccrocha rapidement.

L'horloge du cloché se fit entendre, elle indiquait que sept heure étaient arrivées. L'heure pour moi de me rendre au garage.

\- Je vais devoir continuer ma route. Indiquais-je à Clarke qui sortit de ses pensées.

\- Oui. Elle regarda sa montre. Moi aussi ma boutique ouvre dans 1 heure et demie et je ne suis pas lavée! Elle s'arrêta. Je ne suis pas sûre que cette information était nécessaire!

Elle rit et je la suivis.

\- Quoi qu'il en soit je vais également y aller! Continua-t-elle.

\- Très bien. A une prochaine alors, peut être?

\- Après une nouvelle insomnie qui sait? Me répondit-elle.

\- Oui qui sait?

Elle fit une dernière caresse à Sky et me fit un signe de la main avant de partir son écharpe à nouveau remontée jusque sous son nez.

Je la fixais s'en aller alors que vent balayait la neige autour d'elle, très vite je la perdis de vue dans la brume qui se levait peu à peu.

Sky aboya et je le regardais.

\- Au boulot Sky, une nouvelle journée commence.

* * *

Bonjour à tous!

Merci beaucoup pour votre soutien et vos lectures. J'espère que l'idée de la fiction vous plait et que vous passez un bon moment à la lire.

Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne fin de week-end et une agréable semaine!

A dans 2 ou 3 semaines pour le chapitre 3!


	3. Chapter 3

Il devait être près de midi lorsqu'un bruit de casserole ambulante se fit entendre dans le garage. Encore un pot d'échappement percé! J'en avais pris l'habitude maintenant. Je fis glisser le chariot sur lequel j'étais couchée afin de sortir du dessous de la voiture que je contrôlais. Une horrible voiture jaune canaris s'était arrêtée devant l'atelier et en sortit un homme, les cheveux mi-longs crasseux, habillé négligemment et qui ne s'était pas occupé de sa barbe de trois jours depuis bien trop longtemps.

Je m'essuyais les mains afin de pouvoir aller à sa rencontre. Je le vis me scruter de haut en bas, comme un loup à l'approche d'un ennemi.

\- Bonjour. Dis-je en arrivant face à lui. Je peux vous aider?

\- Raven, me répondit-il sèchement. Elle est là?

je n'eus pas le temps de donner ma réponse que ma patronne mettait une main sur mon épaule afin de me dire qu'elle gérait la situation.

\- Finn, s'exclama-t-elle d'un air faux. Un problème de voiture visiblement?

\- Elle ne me répond plus Raven, il faut que tu…

\- Je te coupe tout de suite Finn, soit tu es là pour que je te change ton pot d'échappement soit je te le four bien loin dans ton…

\- J'ai vraiment besoin d'elle, tu sais à quel point elle compte.

\- Quand quelqu'un compte pour nous on ne couche pas avec une pétasse décolorée.

\- J'étais loin, ça faisait trois mois qu'on ne s'était pas vus.

\- Tes explications tu les gardes pour toi Finn, moi j'en ai rien à faire et Clarke non plus.

Je ne voulais pas écouter leur conversation mais il est vrai que mes oreilles traînaient et lorsque Raven prononça le nom de la jeune blonde que j'avais rencontré le matin même je ne pus m'empêcher de me dire que cela ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence. Brunswick était une petite ville et je ne pense pas qu'avec un nom si peu courant la jeune femme avait un homonyme dans la région.

J'avais un peu l'impression d'être une commère, je ne connaissais pas cette personne, sa vie privée n'aurait pas dû m'intéresser mais je ne pouvais m'en empêcher. Les habitudes d'une petites ville retombaient-elle sur moi? Difficile à dire car je ne m'étais jamais comportée ainsi.

Après quelques secondes de conversation à sens unique, Raven poussa Finn dans sa voiture et lui fit signe de s'en aller. Il parla dans sa barbe et fini par démarrer s'en allant dans un capharnaüm intenable. Je me demandais même s'il arriverait au bout de la rue.

Raven l'insulta grossièrement en levant les bras au ciel et poussa un petit cris de rage. Elle était rouge-tomate, je ne l'avais encore jamais vu comme cela. Bien qu'elle ait un tempérament bien trempé, elle ne s'emportait pas aussi vite avec les autres individus. Je la voyais bouillonner, elle ne dit mot, se remit à son établi, une carte électronique dans les mains. Je ne savais pas vraiment si je devais poser des questions, ou me remettre à la tache. Les relations humaines n'avaient jamais été mon fort. Même Sky ne bougeait pas, il s'était couché, tête entre les pattes avant tel un pauvre martyre.

Je me décidais finalement à parler.

\- Un habitué?

\- Un idiot fini! Répondit-elle. Et un idiot culoté en plus! Non mais sérieux quoi! Il trompe ma meilleure amie, la traite comme la dernière des moins que rien et maintenant il débarque la queue entre les jambes!

\- Les hommes quoi!

\- A qui le dis-tu! Tous des pourris.

\- C'est pour ça que que j'ai choisi l'autre camps!

J'avais dis cela avec un ton rieur. Vraiment mon comportement me surprenais, jamais je n'agissais comme cela. Premièrement je ne parlais pas de mon orientation sexuelle, je n'étais pas une commère et enfin je ne faisais pas dans les petite causettes, cela n'avais jamais été mon truc. Cette ville avait vraiment une mauvaise influence sur moi. Ou je devenais vraiment une autre personne, je me transformais en Alycia et laissais Lexa à Los Angeles. Rien que cette pensée me retourna l'estomac, je ne voulais pas oublier ma vie, je nous voulais pas devenir Alycia, je voulais être Lexa, même si ma vie n'était pas un long fleuve tranquille c'était tout ce dont j'avais toujours connu.

Raven dû mal interpréter mon changement de couleur, j'étais devenue pâle mais cela n'avait rien à voir avec de la gène, j'étais tout simplement anxieuse de me dire que petit à petit je tournais le dos à ce que j'étais. Mais ma patronne devait penser que je me souciais de sa réaction.

Elle me sourit, pour la première fois depuis l'arrivée de son client pas commode, et passa un bras autour de mon épaule.

\- Je devrais peut-être faire de même! Plaisanta-t-elle simplement.

Et la conversation prit fin aussi rapidement qu'elle avait commencé. Je n'étais pas étonnée de sa réaction, Raven était ainsi, insoucieuse et compréhensible. A l'époque je parlais de Costia comme tout à chacun aurait parlé de sa moitié. Et malgré mon milieux peu fréquentable pas une seule personne ne m'avait fait de remarque. En même temps, je pense que tout le monde savait qu'il ne fallait pas essayer de se frotter à moi. Une réputation de sauvage peut vous facilité la vie parfois! Mais jamais je n'annonçais mon orientation.

J'étais prise dans mon travail lorsque Raven tapa contre le capot de la voiture. Sky aboya pour montrer son mécontentement et je relevais la tête sans vraiment montrer d'expression.

\- Un petit creux? Me demanda-t-elle

Je regardais ma montre, il était un peu plus de 13heures et comme toujours je n'avais pas vu le temps passer, bien trop prise dans ma tâche.

Le grognement de mon ventre répondit pour moi et arracha un petit rire à Raven.

\- Aller viens morfal! Je te paye à manger.

Nous partions alors à pieds le long du quai, un beau soleil s'était levé et le vent s'en était allé. Les rayons tapaient contre les bloques de glaces créés par les vagues s'écrasant contre la jetée et contre les stalactites accrochés aux lampadaires faisant couler peu à peu de petites goutes contre le béton.

Raven m'emmena près du pont. Là ou un petit cabanon en bois était disposé. De bonnes odeurs se dégageaient et me donnaient encore plus l'eau à la bouche. Les différents plats s'affichaient sur une ardoise disposé sur la paroi de gauche du cabanon.

\- Tu as déjà mangé ici?

\- Jamais, je ne suis jamais venue de ce côté de la ville. Avouais-je.

\- Vraiment? Elle était visiblement étonnée. Et tu es dans cette ville depuis combien de mois rappelle-moi?

Elle riait et n'attendait probablement pas de réponse. Elle cherchait juste à me faire remarquer mon absurdité. Il est vrai que depuis le temps que j'avais déménagé, j'aurai du en voir un peu plus de ma ville d'adoption.

Raven commanda pour nous deux. Des sandwichs au homard, spécialité régionale. Bien qu'étant vu comme un aliment luxueux, ici la petite bête à pince était le plat de prédilection, il est vrai qu'ils pullulaient comme des rats dans cette rive.

La portion était bien servie je ne savais d'ailleurs pas si j'y arriverai au bout moi qui mangeait peu depuis cinq mois. Raven continua sa marche et je me sentis obligée de la suivre même si me poser quelques minutes pour admirer la vue ne m'aurait pas déplu. Elle nous entraîna moi et Sky sur le pont qui liait les deux rives. On aurait dit que deux mondes se rejoignaient. D'un côté le charme du centre avec ses maisons collées, ses petits shop, sa rive décorée et de l'autre, la partie plus peuplée, avec des immeubles plus grands, un centre commercial et quelques usine. Bien sûr ce coins n'avait rien à voir avec les grande villes américaines, il ne pouvait même pas rêver les concurrencer, mais par rapport à la rive dont j'avais l'habitude le contrasse était visible.

\- J'aime venir ici. M'annonça-t-elle en regardant l'horizon. De là on peut voir toutes les facettes de Brunswick. A droite la petite ville, à gauche la banlieue en face l'océan qui s'étend à perte de vue et derrière nous le reste du continent. On a du mal à imaginer qu'autant de choses nous entour.

Elle avait raison, d'ici on ne voyait que notre univers. On pouvait penser que nous étions le centre du monde ou plutôt que rien n'existait à part nous.

\- C'est magnifique ici.

\- Tu viens d'une grande ville non?

Je ne savais pas quoi répondre. J'avais beau avoir fait des jeux de rôle avec Anya afin d'être préparée, j'étais prise de panique. Je dis alors la première chose qui me vint en tête.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça?

\- Tu ne t'ouvres pas vraiment, c'est comme ça qu'on imagine les gens de la ville ici. Et tu as l'air surprise à chaque fois que quelqu'un te fais la causette au garage. J'ai eu le temps de t'observer Mademoiselle Wood, et tu as tout d'une citadine.

\- Bon esprit de déduction.

Il fallait que je me reprenne, que je réfléchisse à l'histoire que j'avais mis en place avec Anya. Je continuais alors.

\- Je viens de San Diego, alors effectivement les petite villes je ne connais pas vraiment!

\- San Diego. Répéta-t-elle. Tu quitte la côte Ouest pour t'installer ici? Dans un coins paumé?

\- Mon père est venu ici quand il avait 25 ans, il a passé un mois à pêcher et il est resté vraiment attaché à cette ville. Alors quand il est décédé j'ai décidé d'économiser pour recommencer ma vie dans un endroit qui lui tenait vraiment à coeur. Ca m'a pris presque 3 ans mais je suis heureuse d'y être arrivée et je comprends pourquoi il est tombé amoureux de la région.

\- C'est une très belle initiative.

Mon numéro de comédie avait visiblement fonctionné et je m'en félicitais. J'avais changé quelque peu la version première, emportée par mon récit j'avais improvisé et je devais me souvenir d'en parler à Anya lorsque je rentrerai chez moi ce soir. Mais pour le moment je pouvais respirer, Raven avait été dupe et ne se doutait absolument pas de mon mensonge. Je pouvais donc finir mon repas tranquillement.

Nous finîmes pas faire marche arrière pour retourner au garage dans une ambiance sereine et sans grande conversation. Alors que nous n'étions qu'à une dizaine de bâtiment de notre lieu de travail, Raven s'arrêta devant le magasin de peinture.

\- Tu as encore deux petites minutes? Ma meilleure amie tient le shop et je voudrais juste lui parler de notre merveilleuse rencontre de tout à l'heure.

\- Non bien sûr vas-y!

Je ne savais pas si je devais la suivre et je décidais de rester devant la porte. Ma patronne se retourna vers moi et leva un sourcil.

\- Tu viens? Tu sais Clarke n'a jamais mangé personne!

Je ris doucement et la suivit à l'intérieur. Je découvris alors un petit espace qui sentait un mélange de ce qui semblait être de la benzine et d'encens. Une odeur qui en aurait révulsé plus d'un, mais pour ma part, je la trouvais apaisante, même agréable. Je n'osais pas vraiment scruter les alentours par respect mais mon regard fut vite attiré par les toiles que j'observais chaque matin. Elles étaient encore plus ensorcelante de près.

Un cris me sortis de ma rêverie et je tournais la tête. Raven était pliée de rire et je ne compris pas tout de suite ce qui lui arrivait. Ce n'est qu'en regardant en direction de la réserve que je compris la source de son fou-rire. J'eu moi même du mal à me retenir lorsque la vision de la jeune femme de ce matin arriva à mes pupilles. La malheureuse était recouverte de peinture rose bonbon, ses cheveux, son visage, même ses vêtements n'avaient pas échappé à l'attaque de la teinture immonde.

On arriva malgré tout à discerner le rouge de ses joues lorsqu'elle remarqua qu'elle n'était pas seule dans son magasin. Elle se racla la gorge et essaya machinalement de passer une main dans ses cheveux, se coloriant alors le bout de ses doigts.

Clarke se contenta d'une simple phrase pour nous accueillir.

\- Il y a une explication tout à fait rationnelle ne vous en faite pas.

Clarke:

La nuit était interminable, bien trop longue au goût de Clarke. Les heures défilaient et il lui était impossible de fermer l'oeil. Son cerveau ne se mettait pas en veille et bien trop de choses se précipitaient dans son esprit.

Elle repensait sans cesse à Finn, à ces six ans passés ensemble. Ils se fréquentèrent en première année d'université, bien qu'ils se soient rencontré à l'école maternelle, ils n'avaient décidé de se laisser une chance qu'à l'âge de 19 ans après que Clarke céda aux innombrables tentatives du jeune homme.

Une fois en couple, elle soutenu son compagnon dans ses différents projets. Même lorsqu'elle arrêta ses études pour reprendre la boutique de peinture, la jolie blonde n'abandonna pas Finn. Pendant de long mois c'est elle qui subvenait aux besoins du couple, elle payait les facture, la nourriture, l'appartement et toutes les dépenses que son conjoint pouvait faire dans ses sorties. L'homme trouvait toujours une excuse pour ne pas avoir de travail en complément de ses études. Et Clarke les avait toujours acceptée, encaissant les coups dur à elle seule. Oui pour une femme de 25 ans, Clarke avait déjà vécu beaucoup de galères.

Il y a trois ans, Finn avait enfin été engagé en tant que conseillé au Maire. Il s'occupait du bien être de la ville et s'était totalement plongé dans son travail. En un sens cela permettait à Clarke de pouvoir se concentrer sur sa boutique et sa passion pour la peinture, mais d'un autre côté, la jeune femme était encore plus seule. Souvent Finn ne rentrait même pas à la maison, préférant dormir chez ses parents qui habitaient à deux pas de la mairie. Leur appartement montrait ce rythme de vie d'ailleurs. Il était décoré selon les goûts de Clarke et rien ne laissait entendre qu'un homme pouvait y vivre. Non rien ne montrait que Finn y avait ses habitudes. Il n'aurait jamais voulu vivre au quotidien dans une ambiance si chargée. Les senteurs et les décorations du Brésil ne paraissaient pas être ses goûts de prédilection et pourtant voilà à quoi ressemblait le minuscule appartement du couple:

Un salon-salle à manger ouverts sur une cuisine en désordre. Lors qu'on entrait dans la pièce à vivre, on était frappé par sa grande luminosité apportée par une longue baie vitrée allant d'un côté à l'autre de la pièce et remontant sur une partie du plafond, laissant donc une grande vision sur le ciel. Ce type d'appartement était rare mais se prêtait tout à fait au style exotique de Clarke. Le pan de mur de droite où était installé le coin salon était recouvert d'un immense papier-peint représentant une jungle boisée. Les tons verts et bleu prédominaient la décoration et de nombreuses plantes tropicale comblaient l'espace restant. Face à ce mur chargé contre lequel une télévision avait été fixée, un canapé chiné aux coussins cobalt, au cadre en bambou et un fauteuil en osier complétaient ce salon tape à l'oeil.

De l'autre côté de la pièce se tenait la cuisine, il fallait la chercher car entre le courrier non ouvert, la vaisselle en attente d'être rangée et les courses abandonnées à leur sort, la place pour cuisiner se trouvait restreinte. Une table prévue pour quatre se distinguait un peu sous les toiles de peinture et on y découvrait même quelques bouquins abîmés. Après une telle vision, chacun pouvait imaginer que la cuisine-salle à manger n'était que très peu utilisée pour sa fonction première.

un petit couloir sombre menait à la chambre à coucher. Sombre oui car l'ampoule avait grillé depuis maintenant plusieurs mois mais ni Clarke, ni Finn n'avaient trouvé le temps de la remplacer. Une fois le couloir passé un choix s'offrait aux visiteurs: Porte de gauche, porte de droite ou porte du fond? Celle de gauche menait à la salle de bain qui, étonnamment, était d'un ordre et d'une propreté irréprochable. Une baignoire d'angle lui donnait un air majestueux et le double vasque en rajoutait. La salle d'eau était même équipée d'un dressing spacieux que Clarke utilisait plus comme atelier que comme rangement. Face à cette porte se trouvait la chambre. Une pièce encore en désordre dans cette caverne d'Ali Baba. Un grand lit à baldaquin fait de bambou et de rideau blanc trônait au mieux de la pièce. Les draps se retrouvaient sans surprise de couleur bleu, un ton plus claire que celui choisi pour le salon. Deux tables de nuit l'entouraient, sur l'une était posée une lampe de chevet en forme de palmier et sur l'autre, une grande pile de bouquin comme sur la table de cuisine. Il faut dire que Clarke était une férue de lecture et qu'elle avait besoin en permanence d'être entourée de livres.

Restait donc une dernière pièce à découvrir. La pièce du fond où comme Clarke aimait l'appeler: le jardin. Il s'agissait pour tout dire, d'une chambre ou était regroupée toutes les plantes verte de la jeune femme. Il est vrai que la blonde avait la main verte et qu'elle adorait s'occuper de ses plantes. Le placement de la pièce était idéal pour y faire pousser et vivre toutes sortes d'espèces et leur nombre augmentait d'année en années.

C'était la particularité de la jeune femme, elle gardait tout. Chaque chose avait une valeur même infime pour elle et il lui était vraiment difficile de se séparer de quoique ce soit. Voilà donc la raison pour laquelle l'appartement était aussi chargé.

Il faut dire que Clarke n'était pas la femme la plus ordrée, du moins le temps lui manquait pour faire un peu de place dans son appartement.

Elle préférait de loin rester dans sa bulle, là où elle pouvait rêver, et imaginer une vie dont elle serait maître et non esclave. Oui la jolie blonde se sentait emprisonnée, à part sa boutique elle n'avait rien pour elle et ne vivait pas pour se faire plaisir. Peut être qu'un jour elle le pourrait?

Elle y pensait maintenant. A vivre pour elle, sans Finn dans les parages elle en serait peut être capable à présent.

La situation était étrange, n'importe qui se serait senti au plus mal lorsqu'après six ans de relation la personne que vous aimez le plus vous annonce entretenir une liaison et même si elle ressentait de la tristesse et de la colère, Clarke se sentait surtout libre. Libre de pouvoir agir comme elle le voulait, libre de penser et de dire ce qu'elle voulait, libre de s'habiller et de se coiffer comme elle l'aimait.

Clarke y avait pensé toute la nuit. A commencer une nouvelle vie, à assumer ses propres choix . Elle n'en avait pas dormi, trop préoccupée à organiser ce nouveau départ. Il était maintenant 4h30 du matin, seul les lumières de la villes illuminaient les rues. Clarke regardait par la fenêtre de sa chambre, allongée sur le fauteuil, elle avait vu la neige tomber encore et encore, ce spectacle si magnifique la captiva pendant des heures.

Clarke décida finalement de se lever et entra dans le salon, à peine avait-elle passé la porte qu'elle fut accueillie par une voix haut perchée.

\- Abrrrrruti!

\- Salut à toi aussi Rio! Bien dormi?

Un perroquet immense se tenait là, perché sur un socle de bois. L'oiseau majestueux d'un bleu royal bombait le torse, fière de se dresser ainsi. Il se laissa caresser et tourna même la tête afin de diriger les caresses de sa maîtresse contre le côté de son cou.

Il était rare de voir des propriétaires d'oiseau hors du commun comme celui-ci, surtout dans une région si glaciale. Mais Clarke était loin d'être comme tout le monde. Attachée comme elle le fut à l'Amérique du Sud, elle n'avait d'yeux que pour les animaux exotique et lorsque le moment se présenta pour elle de faire l'acquisition d'un compagnon à pattes il était normal pour elle de choisir la voie du Ara hyacinthe dit perroquet bleu. Malheureusement comme à son habitude elle ne s'était pas renseignée sur son future achat, et Rio prit rapidement de l'ampleur. Le petit oisillon mignon devint rapidement immense et manqua de place. Elle dût alors en créer regroupant une partie du salon dans la pièce du fond. Et malgré cet énorme animal à plume, jamais Clarke n'avait regretté cette adoption. Rio était intelligent, câlin et fidèle. Il poussait toujours un cri de joie quand elle rentrait après le travail, il venait la trouver pour des caresses et lorsqu'elle était triste, la jeune femme pouvait sentir des petits coups de becs contre son bras en guise de réconfort. Comme tous le monde, la blonde avait essayé de le faire parlé et pendant de longs mois, Rio ne sorti aucun son à part des cris. Mais après un an de vie commune et lors d'une dispute entre Clarke et Finn, l'oiseau entendit le mot abruti et depuis ce soir là il n'avait pas arrêté de le dire que cela soit pour dire bonjour ou simplement pour faire la causette. Clarke s'y était habituée mais ses invités inopinés étaient toujours surpris de cet accueil.

Après un long moment de tendresse avec son animal, Clarke enfila sa veste et parti braver le froid. Elle marcha pendant très longtemps, sans vraiment savoir où aller. Depuis toujours cette ville l'avait accompagnée. La peintre était née ici, avait été à l'école ici, toute sa vie s'était déroulée dans ces rues qu'elle connaissait comme sa poche. Mais il est vrai que prise dans la routine Clarke en avait quelques peu oublié les recoins.

Elle aimait la neige, peut être parce qu'elle avait toujours vécu avec? Alors voir ce duvet blanc recouvrir les arbres, les routes et les maisons la rendait heureuse. Et dire que d'ici deux mois il faudrait dire au revoir à cet or éphémère, le soleil et la chaleur se chargeraient de le faire fondre lentement et le printemps prendra place.

Ce matin l'égailla avant même les premiers rayon lorsqu'elle croisa cette fameuse Alycia avec son chien. Clarke avait été depuis toujours quelqu'un d'ouvert qui avait le dialogue facile et elle avait conservé cette facette de sa personnalité à l'âge adulte. La brune lui avait semblé sympathique bien que timide et il est vrai que la blonde aimait connaître les autres habitants. Elle tenait certainement ce trait de ses parents qui étaient connus dans toute la ville bien avant que sa mère ne devienne Maire.

Cette brune avait retenu son attention, ce n'était pas sa nouveauté qui intrigua Clarke mais son air pensive. Elle était dans le vague lorsqu'elles s'étaient aperçues. Le regard qui divaguait, le cerveau qui fumait et la bouche légèrement entre-ouverte montrait que la jeune femme était là sans vraiment l' être.

Leur conversation avait été brève mais ce petit aparté mettait Clarke dans un bien meilleur état. Elle prenait maintenant chaque seconde de bien être comme un cadeau la sauvant dans sa routine créé par sa relation avec Finn. Encore lui et toujours lui qui la ramena encore une fois à cette vie dont elle était prisonnière. Elle avait d'ailleurs hésité à décrocher en voyant son nom s'afficher sur son téléphone mais cette sonnerie l'énervait tellement qu'elle se senti obligée de répondre. Encore un appel pour s'excuser et pour essayer de se racheter mais il était trop tard.

Il était 8h30 lorsqu'elle ouvrit sa boutique. Une simple échoppe de 20 mètres carré mais elle y tenait comme la prunelle de ses yeux. Monsieur Figgins lui avait permis de la reprendre lorsqu'il décida de partir à la retraite et de tout quitter pour s'enfuir avec sa femme en caravane. Elle y avait travaillé depuis ses 16 ans, d'abord après le lycée pour arrondir ses fins de mois, ensuite en dehors des heures d'université et enfin comme salariée pendant quelques années jusqu'à ce que son patron lui fasse plus que confiance et lui permis de devenir la tenancière de sa boutique. C'était i an. Et depuis rien n'avait changé dans le magasin depuis le départ de Monsieur Figgins. Clarke n'avait pas encore osé tout bousculé, la seule chose qu'elle se permettait était de faire brûler de l'encens pour couvrir la forte odeur de peinture et aider la blonde à créer un environnement propice à l'inspiration.

Les clients s'étaient fait rare aujourd'hui, seul deux ce matin. Mais Clarke n'était pas surprise, il était lundi et les rues restaient calme en ce jour, entre la reprise du travail et la remise des week-end arrosé, les habitants avaient toujours d'autre choses à faire. Mais avant midi, la commerçante eu la bonne surprise d'entendre deux petits coups de sonnettes lui indiquer que du monde passait la porte de son shop. Et pas n'importe qui, un homme d'une trentaine d'années accompagné d'un petit garçon. Un sourire se dessina tout de suite sur les lèvre de Clarke et elle se précipita pour serrer l'homme dans ses bras. Sentant ses membres musclé l'entouré, elle se senti apaisée.

\- Linc. Dit-elle tout simplement pour le saluer. Comment vas-tu?

\- Bien Merci. Répondit-il avec un sourire. Je t'emmène ce jeune homme pour un petit atelier si tu as le te temps?

\- J'ai toujours le temps pour de jeunes peintres en herbe!

\- T'entends ça Max? S'enthousiasma Lincoln. C'est après-midi peinture pour toi.

Lincoln avait créé une association pour venir en aide aux familles défavorisées de Brunswick. Il trouvait des activités pour les enfants, aidait les jeunes en difficulté, créait des foires et des manifestations pour le cartier pauvre. Le trentenaire était connu en ville et apprécié par tous. Sa générosité n'échappait à personne et il avait même été récompensé pour cela devant les autorités de la ville.

Clarke tendit la main au petit garçon qui ne devait pas avoir plus de 8 ans.

\- Tu viens avec moi Max? Je vais te montrer où on va travailler.

Mais le garçon la snoba, passant à quelques centimètre de sa main, il la devança. Clarke regarda alors Lincoln d'un air dubitatif. Elle avait été d'accord d'accueillir de jeunes enfants dans sa boutique mais avait stipulé à son amis qu'il ne devait pas lui ramener de terreur. La blonde ne savait pas gérer les enfants turbulent et se sentait vite dépassée. Elle travaillait beaucoup avec les adolescents et les jeunes adultes puisqu'elle donnait des cours deux fois par semaine à l'école d'art mais les enfants étaient une chose bien trop compliquée de son point de vue.

Lincoln comprit de suite le questionnement de la peintre et la regarda d'un oeil coupable.

\- Linc dis moi que tu ne m'as pas ramené un monstre dans ma boutique?

\- Ce n'est pas un monstre Clarke.

\- Mais il y a bien quelque chose qui cloche!

\- Maxime a quelques problèmes de discipline oui mais il n'est pas méchant et je suis sûr que la peinture lui fera du bien.

\- Et tu peux me dire pourquoi un jeune garçon n'est pas à l'école un lundi? Demanda-t-elle sur la réserve.

Il hésita à répondre puis se lança autant être honnête.

\- Il a été renvoyé deux jour de l'école pour avoir frappé un autre élève.

\- Linc!

\- Il n'est pas méchant et s'il arrive quoique ce soit tu peux m'appeler, je ne suis pas loin, juste en face chez les Fred en deux minutes je peux être de retour.

Clarke ne répondit rien et Lincoln la fixa d'un air suppliant. Il osa même tenté une petite moue pour la faire craquer.

\- T'as gagné! Fini-t-elle par dire en soupirant. Mais au moindre truc tu viens le rechercher.

\- Merci Clarke! T'es un ange.

\- Je sais.

Il l'embrassa sur le front et regarda Max en le montrant du doigt.

\- Sois sage, tu fais ce que Mademoiselle Griffin te dis de faire et si tu ne te tiens pas à carreaux j'en parlerai à tes parents.

\- Oui Lincoln.

\- Aller tape m'en 5.

Maxime s'en fit une joie et rit en frappant la main de l'éducateur aussi fort qu'il le pouvait.

\- Ca se passera bien Clarke, j'en suis sûr.

Evidemment rien ne se passa bien. Aussitôt la porte fermée que le garçon hurlait, courait et sautait dans le magasin. Clarke essaya de le retenir mais sa voix trop faible n'eut aucun impact sur la tornade qui s'abattait sur son shop. Elle essaya vainement pendant près de vingt minutes de canaliser le garçon mais rien n'y faisait, il avait décidé de la rendre chèvre.

Au bout d'un moment, Clarke n'entendit plus rien. Et elle n'en était absolument pas rassurée. Tel un soldat en territoire ennemi, elle rasa les mur à l'affût du moindre bruit. Malheureusement elle n'échappa pas à l'assaut de son bourreau et reçu en pleine figure un seau de peinture rose bonbon qu'elle avait laissé trainé dans la réserve.

Lexa.

Il était impossible pour moi de retenir mon rire. La pauvre femme avait vécu un enfer avec ce petit garçon mais dieu sait qu'il était drôle de l'entendre réciter son périple. A sa place je ne me serais pas contentée d'appeler l'éducateur, j'aurai pris ce gamin par le caleçon et l'aurait suspendu au porte-drapeau qui se dressait sur le quai d'en face mais mes techniques n'étaient sûrement pas appropriées à cette petite ville.

Raven ne se reprenait pas. A l'opposé de moi qui essayait d'être discrète, ma patronne s'était moquée ouvertement de son amie mais je voyais bien que Clarke n'en était pas vexée et qu'elle en riait elle aussi.

\- Heureusement Linc vient de repartir avec son démon. Dit Clarke, fais moi penser la prochaine fois à ne plus lui faire de faveur.

Alors qu'elle faisait promettre des choses impossible à Raven, je me baissais pour ramasser un torchon posé sur un chevalet, la pauvre blonde en aurait besoin vu son état. Je m'approchais alors d'elle et lui tendis le bout de tissu.

\- Je pense que cela pourrai vous être utile.

Elle regarda comme si elle réalisait à l'instant que j'étais dans la pièce. Elle ne devait pas avoir remarqué que j'accompagnais son amie ou alors elle m'avait pris pour quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Vous êtes là. Me dit-elle doucement.

Je ne sus pas vraiment quoi répondre. Oui j'étais là?

\- Je veux dire… vous êtes là aussi. Se reprit-elle. Enfin vous… je veux dire… Bienvenue?

\- C'est une question où tu lui souhaite vraiment la bienvenue? Questionna Raven.

\- Merci. La coupais-je. Pour votre accueil je veux dire.

\- Attendez. Vous vous connaissez?

J'hochais la tête en signe de réponse à mon amie et Clarke continua.

\- On s'est croisées ce matin. Dans le parc, d'ailleurs j'ai l'impression que mon pote me fait la tête.

\- C'est le rose, ça le rend nerveux. Plaisantais-je.

Elle se mit accroupie et appela Sky. Mon chien était tellement dérouté par toutes ses odeurs qu'il ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Au son de la voix de Clarke, il se retourna, ses oreilles se dressèrent et il accouru vers sa nouvelle amie. La blonde ne se fit pas prier et elle le caressa encore et encore.

Je vis le regard de Raven, elle nous regardait du coins de l'oeil en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Depuis quand tu vas au parc le matin? Et surtout pourquoi est-ce que tu sors par un temps pareil?

\- J'avais besoin de prendre l'air. Répondit simplement Clarke en se remettant debout. Et j'ai croisé ces deux là au parc entre rivello street et josh avenue.

\- Deux fois en une journée. C'est un signe!

Raven avait dit cela pour rire mais son ton plein de sous entendu fit rougir Clarke. Je me sentis alors mal à l'aise. Je ne voulais pas entendre ce genre de choses, ce n'était en aucun cas un coup du destin. Il s'agissait simplement d'une coïncidence et dans une petite ville il n'était pas étrange de se croiser plusieurs fois. Sans le vouloir je me sentis me renfermer. Je n'aurai pas du, Clarke était sympathique et peut être qu'elle aurait pu être une amie par la suite mais cette simple réflexion de Raven m'avait serré le coeur comme si même l'idée de plaisanter sur ce sujet remettait tout en cause.

Je ne savais pas comment les deux femmes avaient compris mon silence mais dans tout les cas aucune d'entre elles n'ajouta quoique ce soir sur le sujet. Je m'effaçais alors de la conversation et les laissais parler de Finn et de son passage au garage.

Je réalisais que mon attitude n'étais pas vraiment adéquate. Ce n'étais pas la bonne façon de s'intégrer. Et même si les relations humaines n'avaient jamais été mon fort je ne devais pas agir comme je l'avais toujours fais, comme le disait Anya j'étais Alycia et non Lexa et je devais absolument changer mes habitudes. Me faire des amis, sortir, vivre comme une jeune femme et non comme la témoin du meurtre qui changea sa vie à tout jamais. Entre les quatre murs de mon appartement qu'importe comment je me comportais, mais à l'extérieur je me devais d'accepter ce rôle qui m'avait été attribué par la police.

Je cherchais alors quoi ajouter pour m'intégrer à la conversation. Rien ne me venait en tête jusqu'à ce que j'entende Raven parler de régler son compte à Finn. J'osais alors tenter une approche.

\- Sky est encore jeune, il n'est pas trop tard pour le dresser à l'attaque!

Heureusement pour moi, ma plaisanterie fonctionna et j'entendis le rire grave de Clarke s'élever dans les airs. Raven enchérit alors créant un scénario loufoque dans lequel nous étions les acteurs principaux. Je me sentis alors pour la première fois de ma nouvelle vie intégrée. Peut être que celle-ci commençait enfin pour moi. Peut être qu'enfin je pouvais laisser un peu de place à Alycia et apprendre à laisser Lexa dans mon appartement pour apprendre à commencer une vie plus paisible.

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu!

Je vous souhaite une très bonne semaine et vous dis à bientôt, n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions ;)

Merci d'avance :)


	4. Chapter 4

Une semaine avait passée. Durant ce laps de temps les choses avaient évoluées: Je m'entendais de mieux en mieux avec Raven. Elle devenait petit à petit plus qu'une patronne, nous mangions ensemble à midi, souvent au garage même s'il nous était arrivé de nous rendre sur le pont pour engloutir un sandwich de homard.

Deux fois pendant cette semaine, Clarke vint nous voir au garage en fin de journée alors qu'elle se rendait à l'arrêt de bus pour se rendre sur le campus universitaire. J'avais appris qu'elle y donnait des cours d'art les mardis et vendredis soirs. Nous discussions restaient toujours simples et enjouées. Je ne connaissais presque rien de sa vie en dehors de sa rupture avec Finn et du fait qu'elle avait toujours vécu ici. Elle avait d'ailleurs connu Raven avant même de commencer l'école. Leurs pères étaient de très bon amis et au vue de leurs âges rapprochés, elles avaient toujours tout fait en binôme. Mais à part cela, je n'avais rien appris.

Je n'en connaissais guère plus sur ma patronne même si chaque jour nous partagions un peu plus de nos histoires. Je savais qu'elle avait perdu son père la veille de ses dix ans et qu'elle avait vécu jusqu'à ses 18 ans avec Clarke et ses parents. Sa mère? Jamais elle ne m'en avait parlé, j'imaginais donc que ce sujet restait sensible. Raven n'avait pas fait d'études, préférant se lancer directement dans la vie active. Elle s'était fait repérée pour son côté technique et ses grandes connaissances en mécanique. C'est donc tout naturellement et grâce à ce que son père lui avait légué qu'elle créa le garage. Elle avait vu juste, car avant la création de son ateliers les habitants devaient parcourir 40 kilomètres avant de pouvoir trouver un endroit où réparer leur voiture. Pour ce qui est de sa vie privée, Raven ne racontait pas grand chose. Je la savais célibataire car il n'était pas rare de l'entendre faire des réflexion concernant son célibat ou le fait qu'elle rentre seule dans son appartement. J'imaginais donc que cette situation devait lui peser de plus en plus.

Aujourd'hui, ma patronne m'avait autorisé à travailler sur la chrysler 300c appartenant au Maire de la ville. Je n'en étais pas stressée, je connaissais mon travail, je savais exactement ce que je devais faire en contrôle technique et rien ne pourrait arriver à cette voiture de luxe. Je me savais observée. Raven n'était jamais bien loin et ses yeux traînaient toujours pour surveiller ce que je faisais et me reprendre en cas d'erreur. Surtout sur une voiture au propriétaire si important.

J'avais la tête dans le capot lorsqu'une voix me sortit de ma concentration. Un petit salut retenti dans l'atelier et je reconnus immédiatement la voix. Sans le faire exprès je relevais la tête et m'assommai contre la tôle noire de la voiture. Un juron s'échappa de ma bouche.

\- Hé Wood du calme avec le langage! Me lança ma patronne.

La fine silhouette de Clarke se trouvait à ses côté et un grand sourire apparaissait sur son visage. Elle me fit un signe de la main et je lui répondit en la mimant après m'être frotté le crâne. Elle avait dans la main un porte coblets sur lequel reposait 3 grands cafés à l'emporté.

\- J'ai pensé qu'une dose de motivation vous ferait du bien avec ce froid. Nous annonça-t-elle.

En effet le temps n'était pas clément avec nous. On frôlait les -15 degrés ce matin et dans un garage très peu chauffé le travail était difficile. J'accueillais donc ce café bas de gamme avec un sentiment de joie immense comme si Clarke nous avait ramené le st. Graal.

\- Alycia je t'ai pris un latte ça te conviens?

Par un tel temps tout me convenait!

\- C'est parfait. Merci beaucoup.

\- Tu ne travailles pas? Demanda Raven en ajoutant trois sachets de sucre dans sa tasse.

\- Tu as vu les routes et les trottoirs? Il faudrait être fou pour sortir avec cette couche de glace. Et mes clients ne sont pas fous!

\- Tes clients pourrait braver un ouragan pour voir ton joli minois miss Griffin!

Elle n'avait pas tord. De façon tout à fait objective il est vrai que Clarke était une belle femme. Elle avait beau avoir un style vestimentaire simple et sans chichi on remarquait qu'elle prenait soins d'elle. son maquillage était réalisé avec délicatesse, il n'était pas trop appuyé mais restait visible, ses cheveux même attachés grossièrement étaient entretenu, ses ongles toujours bien coupés et propres malgré les solvants et les peintures. Oui Clarke était belle et n'importe qui aurait confirmer l'affirmation. Je ne doutais d'ailleurs pas que quelques clients ne venaient dans sa boutique uniquement pour l'admirer elle et non ses peintures.

Mais au vu du rose de ses joues qui n'avait rien à voir avec la température, Clarke ne se rendait pas vraiment compte de son physique. Elle se racla la gorge et passa nerveusement une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. Raven le remarqua et un sourire espiègle se dessina sur ses lèvres. Elle me regarda et je sentais son envie de jouer.

\- Tu n'es pas d'accord Lexa?

Me voilà en veine. Je savais que j'allais être prise à parti et je ne voulais pas faire rougir Clarke alors qu'elle était déjà mal à l'aise.

\- J'ai du travail! Dis-je simplement en me retournant.

\- Qui ne dis mot consent! Cria ma patronne.

Je me contentais de rire et soufflait quelque peu. Je ne savais pas pourquoi ce malaise apparaissait à chaque fois que Clarke était dans les parages. Je ne le voulais pas, je voulais agir normalement, du moins aussi normalement que possible mais quelque chose m'en empêchait.

Alors que je remettais la tête sous le capot je sentis un présence près de moi et je vis Clarke à mes côtés. Elle regardait la chrysler sans tourner son regard vers moi.

\- Ton week-end s'est bien passé?

Oh une tentative de discussion. Ce n'était pas la première depuis notre rencontre. Mais à chaque fois quelque chose venait nous couper. Nous n'arrivions pas à parler tranquillement. Il était déjà si dur pour moi de trouver un sujet de discussion mais lorsqu'enfin nous y arrivions, quelqu'un ou quelque chose se mettait au travers. Cela devenait fatiguant car je voulais vraiment apprendre à la connaître et au vu des ses nombreux essais, je savais qu'elle aussi.

\- J'arrêtais de rêvasser et lui répondis.

\- Très bien, je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de le voir passer entre le garage, mes cours du soir et Sky.

\- Pas de repos alors?

\- J'aurai tout le temps de me reposer une fois les cours fini. Et puis je ne suis pas sans savoir que ta vie est pas mal chargée elle aussi.

Elle allait répondre mais un cri nous coupa. Sky se mis alors à tousser tout en poussant des gémissements haut perché. Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour et je m'accroupis près de lui, Clarke était sur mes talons pour m'aider à observer mon fidèle compagnon. Il respirait mal et semblait souffrir. Ses cris étaient si fort que même Raven s'était approché.

\- Il a avalé quelque chose? Demanda-t-elle inquiète.

Je n'en savais rien. L'atelier était pourtant si bien rangé. Rien ne traînait mais nous n'étions pas à l'abri d'un boulon tombé par terre. J'étais terrorisé mais essayais de ne rien montrer. Dans ce genre de situation la meilleure chose à faire est de rester calme et c'est ce que je fis. J'observais mon chien, son regard, son ventre, sa respiration. Pour moi il n'y avait aucun doute : quelque chose était coincé. Il me fallait donc un spécialiste et cela au plus vite.

\- Il y a un vétérinaire en ville?

\- Oui, une clinique près de la forêt. M'indiqua Clarke. C'est à dix minutes d'ci je peux t'y emmener.

\- Oui prends ma voiture Clarke. S'empressa de dire ma patronne.

J'hochais la tête et pris Sky dans mes bras, le pauvre bonhomme souffrait le martyre et ses gémissements m'étaient insoutenable. Il ne méritait pas ça et je me devais de tout faire pour le protéger.

Je sentis alors mon coeur s'emballer et alors que je portais Sky dans mes bras une image me revint en tête. Je revis une ruelle sombre, un bruit sourd se faire entendre, un corps frêle me tomber dessus alors que je regardais une grosse Mercedes faire grincer ses pneus. Je portais ce corps dégoulinant de sang comme je portais aujourd'hui mon chien. Ces similitudes m'empêchais moi aussi de respirer et d'avancer. Je ne pouvais le perdre lui aussi, je ne pouvais pas arriver trop tard. J'étais capable de le sauver, capable de prendre soins de lui.

Je suivis Clarke jusqu'à la voiture de Raven et le déposais sur mes jambes alors que je m'étais assise sur la banquette arrière. Clarke démarra à pleine vitesse comme si elle avait toujours fait cela. La route me paraissait interminable et les virages étaient nombreux. Bien que ma chauffeuse essaye de nous rassurer je n'entendais rien. Tout ce que j'espérais était d'arriver à temps.

A la lisière de la forêt se trouvait comme un mobile home en bois teint de blanc. Il n'y avait qu'une seule autre voiture, un pickup rouge. Clarke se gara misérablement à côté de l'autre véhicule et accouru pour ouvrir ma portière. J'essayais tant bien que mal de rassurer Sky qui s'épuisait de plus en plus à chercher une respiration bloquée. Je ne sentait pas son poids entre mes mains, effet certain de l'adrénaline, la blonde m'aida à monter les trois marches qui nous séparait de la porte d'entrée et l'ouvrit d'un grand coup de pied.

Je ne pris pas le temps de regarder autour de moi et je me précipitai vers le comptoir où se tenait une jeune femme. Pas un mot ne fut échangé, elle comprit vite la raison de ma venue et appela un certain docteur Blake tout en me montrant le chemin à suivre jusqu'à la salle d'examination. Je déposai Sky sur la table et caressais son poil foncé pour le rassurer. Je sentis alors la main de Clarke se déposer sur mon dos et le caresser doucement avec la pointe de ses doigts. Etrangement, je sentis mon rythme cardiaque s'abaisser.

Une femme d'environ 25 ans entra dans la pièce. Elle avait une allure élancée, des cheveux d'un noir sidéral et un maquillage foncé. Malgré son jeune âge elle paraissait sûre d'elle et ambitieuse. Elle nous dit bonjour simplement et en professionnelle qu'elle était, elle s'empressa de regarder d'état de Sky.

\- Qu'est-ce qui lui es arrivé à cette beauté? Demanda-t-elle enfin.

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment, il était avec moi sur mon lieu de travail et il a du avaler un boulon ou je ne sais pas.

Je paniquais, il était rare de me voir dans un état pareil. J'étais pourtant calme et il était rare que je me sente autant dépassée. J'en avais vu des choses terribles pourtant. Des amis être en mauvaises posture, j'avais vécu des scènes choquantes, des échanges de tire. Un jour ma main combla même une blessure à l'arme blanche sur le cou d'un de mes amis. Mais aujourd'hui, face à un chien impuissant qui n'avait jamais rien demandé, je ne savais comme réagir.

La vétérinaire m'expliqua la suite des opérations. Il allait d'abord subir une radio afin de voir comment procéder.

Clarke m'entraîna alors dans la salle d'attente et débuta alors une attente interminable. Je voulais être près de mon compagnon à quatre pattes nous ne nous connaissions pas depuis longtemps mais il faisait parti de moi maintenant. Ce petit gars qui m'avait suivit un soir et qui ne m'avait plus quitté. Au contraire d'une adoption je ne l'avait pas choisi, c'est lui qui l'avait décidé. Je m'en voulais, évidemment. J'aurai dû faire plus attention, j'aurai dû mieux le surveiller.

\- Ce n'est pas ta faute Alycia. Me dit alors Clarke comme si elle savait à quoi je pensais. Il est encore jeune c'est comme les bébé il mangent tout ce qu'ils trouvent.

\- Il ne le fait pas normalement.

\- Un accident peut arriver.

\- Ca ne devrait pas. Répondis-je sans la regarder.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Octavia est une très bonne vétérinaire.

\- Tu la connais?

\- Ici tout le monde se connait! M'indiqua-t-elle. Et je suis allée à l'école avec son fiancé. C'est comme cela qu'on a vraiment fait connaissance. Mais sa famille est connue en ville, ses parents tiennent un restaurant et son frère est dans la police. Ici tout le monde sait qui sont les Blake.

\- Pas facile de cacher quoique ce soit ici si tout le monde se connait. Commentais-je dans ma barbe.

Ma phrase ne passa pas inaperçue et Clarke fronça les sourcils.

\- Pourquoi, tu as quelque chose à cacher?

Je répondis du tac au tac.

\- Pas toi?

\- Pardon?

\- On a tous quelque chose à cacher tu ne crois pas? Je pense qu'on a tous nos secrets.

\- Oui mais saches qu'ici rien ne reste secret très longtemps. Si tu savais le nombre se gens qui parlent de toi depuis ton arrivée.

\- Vraiment?

\- Une jeune femme qui débarque un beau jour alors que personne ne sait qui elle est, c'est le sujet de conversation favori ici.

\- Donc tu avais déjà entendu parler de moi avant de me rencontrer dans le parc?

\- J'avais entendu parler de toi et je savais que tu travaillais avec Raven, mais à part ça rien. Je ne m'intéresse pas au ragots, je pense que j'ai déjà assez de choses à gérer dans ma vie avant de fouiller dans celle des autres. Mais on est pas tous comme ça.

\- Malheureusement. Dis-je en conclusion.

La vétérinaire, Octavia? Arriva vers nous plusieurs dizaines de minutes plus tard. Cette fois-ci, elle prit le temps de faire la bise à Clarke et lui demanda même comme elle allait. La blonde n'engagea pas une discussion sachant très bien mon envie de prendre des nouvelles de Sky.

Je m'étais levée afin d'être à la hauteur d'Octavia et lui serra la main lorsqu'elle me la tendit.

\- Enchantée je suis le docteur Blake. M'annonça-t-elle avec un mince sourire.

Elle prit les papiers que j'avais rempli pendant l'attente et les lu brièvement.

\- Sky va bien. Dit-elle enfin pour mon plus grand soulagement. Il faudra lui apprendre que les vis c'est mieux en dehors de la trachée! Heureusement pour lui je n'ai pas eu besoin d'ouvrir, elle s'était logée assez haut pour l'atteindre. Il est un peu amorphe mais tout va bien, il sera remis rapidement.

Je poussais enfin un long soupir et mes mains s'arrêtèrent progressivement de trembler. Octavia m'expliqua le traitement et la marche à suivre en m'indiquant qu'elle voulait revoir Sky dans une semaine si tout se passait bien mais que je ne devais pas hésiter à revenir si quoique ce soit de suspect arrivait.

Son assistante arriva quelques minutes plus tard avec mon chien qui semblait effectivement un peu perdu. Il bougea la queue un peu plus rapidement lorsqu'il me vit et je m'empressait de m'accroupir près de lui pour le caresser. Je le câlinais doucement et mon oreille traîna lorsque j'entendis des chuchotements derrière moi. Octavia s'était rapprochée de Clarke et me fixait.

\- Mignonne. Murmura la noiraude.

\- Tais-toi O.!

\- Quoi? Je constate. Et je vois que Finn a vite été remplacé, pas que je te critique votre relation était malsaine et vu ce qu'il t'a fait subir tu as bien raison de prendre du bon temps.

\- Alors premièrement je ne prends pas du bon temps, et deuxièmement je connais à peine Alycia, je la vois puisqu'elle travaille avec Raven mais ça s'arrête là.

J'essayais de ne pas écouter mais évidemment cela m'était impossible. Je ne savais pas vraiment comment se sentir. Flattée au vu du compliment peut être mais le reste me mettais mal à l'aise. Rien que l'idée d'être avec quelqu'un que cela soit sexuel ou amoureux me donnait la nausée. Je ne pouvais même pas y penser tellement l'idée me dégoutait.

Je me retournais alors et je vis Clarke baisser les yeux. Elle était mal à l'aise et je n'aimais pas cela. Elle l'était bien trop souvent en ma présence et ce n'est pas ce que je voulais. Elle s'approcha de moi et je l'entendis murmurer un petit « désolé », elle savait que je l'avais entendu et elle devait sentir que cela ne me plaisait pas. Je ne lui en tenais pourtant pas rigueur, ni à Octavia d'ailleurs. Elle n'avait rien dit de mal et charier ses amis faisait parti de toute relation. J'étais la première à le faire à l'époque.

Clarke salua Sky et le caressa sur la nuque sans avoir un seul contact visuel avec moi. Je voulais lui dire quelque chose, lui montrer que je n'étais pas en colère mais je ne savais pas comment.

La route du retour se fit dans le silence. Moi encore sur la banquette arrière et Clarke au volant. Elle me lançait des regards dans le rétroviseur et à chaque fois que je la regardait, elle arrêtait. Son attitude était cocasse et enfantine et je me retrouvais maintenant à être attendrie. J'en jouais même. La laissant me regarder et je relevais la tête rapidement pour voir la panique s'emparer d'elle. A la troisième tentative un petit rire m'échappa. Sky râla, lui qui voulait dormir contre moi et Clarke plissa le front. Pour la première fois depuis la remarque d'Octavia, elle avait ses yeux plongé dans les miens. Elle me questionna sans un mot et je pu enfin lui parler.

\- Tu me regarde enfin? Dis-je d'un ton rieur.

Elle ne répondit rien mais je voyais un léger sourire pointer le bout de son nez.

\- Tu sais que tu n'as pas être gênée au moins? Ton amie essayait juste de plaisanter.

\- On se connait à peine et je ne veux pas que tu penses que si je viens te voir au garage c'est pour qu'il se passe quoique ce soit entre nous. Car ce n'est pas le cas. Je ne veux pas de relation ou quoique ce soit. Pas que tu ne sois pas attirante crois moi, tu es un femme très plaisante et ton coté mystérieux est intrigant, de façon tout à fait platonique! Enfin pas platonique platonique! Je veux dire que tu es vraiment attirante en général mais je ne suis pas intéressée. Pas que tu ne m'intéresse pas du tout hein, mais je ne suis intéressée par personne. Qu'ils soit attirants ou non, je…. je m'enfonce pas vrai?

Je l'avais laissée faire son monologue en souriant bêtement. J'aimais son côté gaffeur et enfantin et je prenait un malin plaisir à essayer de le faire ressortir encore et encore.

\- Tu t'enfonces oui! Mais j'ai compris que tu ne cherches pas de relation.

\- Ce n'est pas contre toi, j'espère que…

\- Clarke. La coupais-je. Je ne cherche pas de relation non plus. Je n'en veux pas. Que ce soit avec n'importe qui, je veux rester seule.

\- Rupture douloureuse? Demanda-t-elle.

Je ne lui répondis pas. Je ne savais pas quoi lui dire, je n'en avais jamais discuté avec Anya. Jamais je n'avais pas pensé que la question viendrai sur le tapis. En même temps je ne m'attendais pas à créer des liens d'amitié avec n'importe qui. Mon plan était de rester seul, de ne plus jamais m'ouvrir. Je pensais qu'en restant seule j'inhibais la souffrance et je me protégeais d'une future déception. Mais j'avais réalisé que je m'étais trompée. Je ne souffrais pas plus en rencontrant d'autres personnes. Bien au contraire je respirais enfin, je pouvais penser à autre chose de temps en temps et la fatigue morale s'estompait de plus en plus.

Clarke comprit mon silence. Elle n'ajouta rien. J'étais heureuse qu'elle ne cherche pas à me faire parler. Elle savait que si j'avais envie de me confier je le ferait. Rien ne servirait de me pousser je devais livrer les informations que je voulais.

Le soir était tombé. Raven m'avait permis de prendre mon après-midi pour m'occuper de Sky. Elle comprenait que l'événement avait été choquant pour moi et elle m'avait dit de me reposer pour revenir en forme demain. J'étais heureuse de pouvoir passer du temps avec Sky, je voulais vraiment surveiller son état et m'assurer qu'il se remette bien de sa mésaventure. Nous avions passé l'après-midi couchés sur le canapé à regarder le sport à la télévision. Etonnamment mon animal était un vrai fan de hockey, il pouvait passer des heures à fixer l'écran et à suivre le palet des yeux. Cela me faisait bien rire de le voir ainsi et je remarquais que son état s'améliorait puisqu'il s'était levé pour toucher l'écran de son nez afin d'être au plus près des joueurs.

Mon ventre me rappela de l'heure qu'il était. Plus de vingt heures et je n'avais rien avalé de la journée. Je n'étais pas une grande mangeuse mais le stresse avait creusé mes réserves. Je me levais donc et me dirigeait dans la cuisine. Du coins de l'oeil j'observais Sky à travers la verrière, il était hypnotisé par le match et n'avait même pas senti le jambon que je sortait du frigo. Mes coquillettes cuisaient à feu vif et je préparait un plateau télé afin de larver encore quelques heures. Alors que je me servait une assiette j'entendis quelqu'un frapper contre la porte. Sky avait aussi entendu et il se dirigea plus rapidement que moi vers le son. Ni lui ni moi n'avions eu le temps d'arriver que la porte s'ouvrait toute seule. Anya apparut alors face à nous, mon chien poussa un soupire comme s'il reprochait à Anya de lui avoir fait manquer un bout de son match et il retourna se positionner au plus près de l'écran. Je retournais également dans la cuisine pour laisser ma garde du corps entrer dans l'appartement.

\- Tu arrives pile pour le souper, je te sers une assiette?

Elle me fixa, comme si j'avais dit la pire idiotie au monde et je compris donc que je devais lui préparer de quoi se sustenter. Je me dépêchais et dressais la table pour deux, Anya s'était déjà installée prête pour un festin. Je m'assis en fasse d'elle alors qu'elle nous servait deux verres de coca.

\- Alors ton pote à quatre pattes va mieux?

Elle m'avait suivi. Comme à son habitude. Anya avait toujours un oeil sur moi, elle était au courant de tout comme si elle était constamment derrière moi. Je sais que c'était son travail mais il était dur pour moi de me sentir épiée. Je l'oubliais la plupart du temps mais lorsqu'elle me le rappelait je me sentais agacée. Ce programme n'était-il pas fait justement pour que je retrouve ma liberté et que je puisse vivre une vie normale?

\- Il faut vraiment que tu arrêtes de me suivre Anya.

Elle eut un rire vicieux et s'enfourna une grosse fourchette de coquillettes.

\- Tu sais que je suis payée pour ça? Te suivre, t'observer, contrôler qu'il n'y a aucun danger. Réparer tes boulettes quand tu signe Lexa Vins sur tes documents par exemple. Me dit-elle en me montrant le document du vétérinaire.

Une nouvelle erreur de ma part et je compris que je n'étais pas encore prête pour me débrouiller seule. Certes j'étais dans un état second chez le véto mais ce genre de gaffe ne devrait pas arriver.

\- Tant que tu ne sauras pas te débrouiller seule, je serai obligée de passer derrière toi. Alors sois un peu plus intelligente et apprends à vivre avec Alycia.

\- Je sais. Dis-je en soupirant. Et comment tu as fait pour changer mon nom sur la fiche d'inscription?

\- Tu as une pro devant toi. Je me suis introduite à la fermeture et j'ai modifié le dossier. Je n'ai pas été surprise en voyant qu'effectivement tu t'étais trompée de nom.

Quelqu'un sonna à la porte lorsque nous arrivions à la fin de notre assiette. Je regardai Anya en fronçant les sourcils. Personne ne venait ici, jamais. La seule personne qui avait sonné avait été ma voisine de palier pour me demander un peu de sucre un dimanche matin. Et au vu du regard d'Anya elle ne voyait pas cette venue d'un bon oeil. Elle me fit signe d'aller ouvrir et se teint derrière moi, une main dans son blouson où se cachait son arme de fonction. Elle se dissimula derrière la porte et me fit un signe de tête pour que je l'ouvre. Je la voyais pester contre l'organisation qui n'avait toujours pas fait installé un Judas comme elle l'avait demandé après notre emménagement.

Je pris une grande respiration et tournait la poignée. D'un oeil je remarquait que ma protectrice serrait les doigts dans son blouson. Mon coeur se stoppa et lorsque le couloir se remarquait je vis enfin mon invité.

Clarke. Elle se dressait là, dans toute sa simplicité et mon regard devait la perturber, son front plissé en était la preuve.

\- Désolée de venir si tard, je ne voulais pas te déranger.

Je respirais enfin et Anya baissa sa garde. Elle me donna un petit coup de coude pour que je réponde à la blonde qui se tenait devant moi.

\- Clarke? Tu ne déranges pas ne t'en fais pas. Je me reprenais petit à petit. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Et comment sais-tu où j'habite.

J'ouvris plus grand la porte pour la faire pénétrer, elle remarqua alors la présence d'Anya et lui fit un petit sourire en guise de salutation. Je devais donc me rappeler du rôle que devait jouer la policière dans toute notre mise en scène.

\- Je te présente Anya, c'est ma voisine d'en dessous et accessoirement mon acolyte de console!

Un mensonge qui n'en était pas vraiment un puisqu'elle était réellement cela en plus d'être agent infiltré.

\- Enchantée. Vraiment je ne voulais pas vous déranger.

\- T'en fais pas la coupa Anya. Je vais aller dans le canapé avec mon pote Sky, je vous laisse tranquille.

Anya nous laissa seule à l'entrée et je regardais Clarke défaire son écharpe et descendre la fermeture de son manteau.

\- J'avais un gala de charité juste à côté et comme je passais devant chez toi pour rentrer je me suis dis que je pouvais m'arrêter pour prendre des nouvelles de Sky. Raven m'avait montré où tu vivais. J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas.

\- Pas du tout ne t'inquiètes pas. C'est gentil d'être passée, Sky va être content il t'adore.

\- Il a l'air d'aimer tout le monde! Plaisanta-t-elle, et elle n'avait pas tord.

Sky arriva près de nous, il avait délaissé sa télévision pour venir lui dire bonjour et ça se n'était pas courant.

\- Et bien rare sont les gens qui peuvent le couper dans son match de hockey, ça prouve son attachement!

Elle lui parla un peu et le caressa énergiquement avant de se relever.

\- Et toi? Comment vas-tu? Après une journée comme celle-ci je pense que tu n'as qu'une hâte c'est d'aller te coucher.

\- En effet! J'attends ça avec impatience! Mais comme tu peux le voir ma voisine n'est pas cet avis!

Je savais qu'Anya écoutait, même si elle s'occupait avec son téléphone, elle me surveillait comme sa mission le lui obligeait. Clarke regardait également la jeune femme sur le canapé et je ne pu comprendre son expression.

\- Je peux te servir quelque chose à boire? demandais-je enfin en bonne hôte.

\- Non je vais y aller, j'ai encore de la route à faire, il faut que je traverse le pont pour rentrer. Je voulais juste m'assurer que toi et Sky alliez bien. Je vais te laisser te reposer.

Elle se retourna et se rhabilla chaudement. Cela m'embêtais qu'elle rentre à pieds par un temps pareil mais ni moi ni Anya n'avions de voiture. Je lui ouvrit donc la porte et avant qu'elle sorte, Clarke fit un signe de main à Anya pour lui dire au revoir.

\- Et bien bonne nuit. Me dit-elle en chuchotant.

\- Bonne nuit Clarke.

Elle leva les yeux lorsque je dis son nom, comme si elle était hypnotisée par ma voix. Je lui fit un petit sourire et la regardait s'en aller dans le couloir.

\- Clarke? L'appelais-je pour qu'elle se retourne. A demain?

La blonde hocha la tête et remit une mèche derrière son oreille.

\- A demain Alycia. 7 heures 30 au garage, un grand latte caramel et un muffin.

Je lui souris et la laissait disparaître dans les escaliers avant de refermer la porte. Je me retournais et tombais nez à nez avec Anya qui s'était relevé. Un sursaut m'échappa et je me retrouvais collée contre la porte.

\- Attention Alycia Wood, vous avez une touche. Dit-elle simplement. Cette seule phrase me mis en colère et je la dépassait pour aller dans la cuisine.

\- Arrête tes conneries Anya.

\- Quoi? tu n'as pas vu son regard? Et qui viens sonner à 21 heures juste pour prendre des nouvelles d'un chien? Elle a un coup de coeur donc fait attention à toi, je sais que tu n'es pas prête.

\- Déjà elle n'a pas de regard, ensuite oui les gens civilisés prennent des nouvelles comme elle le fait.

\- Les gens civilisés lancent un coup de fil, ils ne débarquent pas après la tombée de la nuit.

\- Pense ce que tu veux Anya, moi je vais me coucher.

\- Le prends pas comme ça Lexa, je te dis juste de faire attention, tu n'as pas à monter sur tes grands chevaux.

Je n'eus aucune réponse et m'enfermais dans la salle de bain. Je sentais une colère m'envahir, comment Anya osait-elle insinuer ce genre de chose? Clarke n'avait pas de coup de coeur pour moi, elle avait même été claire ce matin, de plus elle sortait juste d'une relation qui ne s'était vraiment pas bien terminée. Il était impossible qu'elle puisse ressentir quoique ce soit pour moi. Et quand bien même cela m'était égal. Je ne voulais rien, plus jamais. Mon coeur, mon corps et tout mon être n'appartenait qu'à une seule personne.

J'ouvris alors le tiroir et en sortit la photo de Costia. Elle était si belle sur ce cliché. Ses cheveux auburn virevoltaient en l'air, elle riait aux éclats montrant ainsi toutes ses dents blanches. Ses yeux plissés lui donnaient un air étrange que j'aimais tant. Elle était tout simplement magnifique et comme elle ne savait pas que je la prenait en photo à cet instant, le cliché était naturel, un fragment de notre vie capturé ainsi, une simple seconde c'est tout ce qu'il me restait maintenant.

Je fixais encore quelque seconde la photo et la reposais délicatement dans le tiroir. Je le savais au plus profond de moi. Jamais personne ne prendrait sa place. Elle était ma vie.


End file.
